Of Dittos and Wine
by Kaleey James
Summary: A Misty x Duplica fic. Some girl x girl, so don't like, don't read but if you do like, please review! I looooove feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Misty pulled her jacket closer to her, trying to keep the biting wind and the cold rain away from her body. Her ponytail had fallen out about half a mile ago, long after the storm hit, but what felt like hours before she'd seen a building that offered shelter. Her denim shorts and yellow cotton tank top were drenched, from trying to keep her hair dry with her jacket at first. Her shoes _squelched_ with every step she took, and her socks were soaked as well – she was cold, wet, somewhat miserable, and desperate for somewhere to stay. The storm wasn't going to clear up until late the next morning, but the stretch of road she was on was completely void of people, buildings, trees, and anything that offered some sort of shelter.

Misty vaguely remembered the road she was on – she had been travelling with Ash and Brock last time she was here, they were still in Kanto then, and a storm had blown up. They ran through it until they came to a house. That was what she was banking on right now – that the house was still there, and that she wasn't fooling herself about this hazy memory in the back of her mind.

_Maybe I'm putting memories together – there probably isn't a house for miles. I wish Brock and Ash were here. Ash would have found somewhere, like a cave full of bugs, and Charmander would start a little fire, then Brock would cook some soup, and we'd study the map for a little while, and we'd fall asleep, and the sun would be out the next morning, and I wouldn't catch my death of cold, and – _

A rumble of thunder cut her thoughts short. The storm was building strength, and the wind kept picking up – she could see the rain sheeting all around her. She put her wishful thinking aside and picked up her speed again. She'd been running almost nonstop for two hours now, but she might as well have been running in circles for all she knew – it felt like she was getting nowhere.

Then a flash of lightning split the sky, and for a moment, she could make out a house in the distance. It was large, a two-story, but with no windows that Misty coud see. _Maybe I am remembering this right_, she thought, as she put on one last burst of speed. Each lightning flash showed that she was getting closer. She could make out a door at the front, then a path leading to the door. Finally, she was almost at the path, and she looked up at her destination as the lightning silouhetted it against the storm clouds one more time, she was so close, and then she'd be –

"AAAAOOOOWWWWW!" she screamed. She hadn't seen the postbox at the entrance to the path up to the door. She had slammed right into it, at full speed, and caught her in front, on the left hip, right below the stomach, at her waist line. She slammed hard into the mud, sending muddy water and sludge flying all over her. She started crying, from being cold, wet, and now muddy, and she attempted to pull herself up to her knees. Her left hip ached, and she was still seeing stars from slamming into the ground, but she managed to get herself standing upright, mostly thanks to the post box she tripped over.

As she limped up to the house, tears still trickling down her face with the raindrops, she tried to remember who lived there. There were no windows on the front of the house, either. Not even a covered front porch – just a door in a wall. Misty kept racking her brain all the way up to the door, trying to remember why the house looked so familiar. _I know I've been here before, but who lives here?_

After knocking a few times with no response, she finally tried the door. It was unlocked and swung in without a sound. _Well, I'd much rather apologize later than stand here waiting to ask permission first_, she thought, and she stepped in, mud, water, and all.

"Is anybody home?" she called out after shutting the door. The light in the entrance was dim, and she couldn't see anything beyond a few feet fronm where she was standing. The storm outside was a dull roar with the door shut, but she still couldn't hear any response. "I'm all muddy and wet, and I need a place to stay; I hope you don't mind!" she yelled. Still nothing. "I'm making a mess all over your entrance way! I apologize ahead of time!" No answer. Just then the power went out.

Misty froze. "It was creepy enough to find an empty, unlocked house in the middle of nowhere! The power really didn't need to go out!" she hissed to no one in particular. She was trying to think of which pokemon she could pull out to light up the room, but none of the ones she had could stay on land and produce light. Poliwhirl couldn't glow in the dark, and Chinchou couldn't stay out of water for more than a few minutes. _Some of those fire types would come in handy right now, wouldn't they, world's-greatest-water-pokemon-trainer?_ she thought sarcastically. She had never really regretted sticking to one type of pokemon until now, but she had to admit that a something that offered heat and light was far more preferable to something that offered wet and more wet. After a minute of kicking herself, she took a more hands-on approach. "Lights on, _please_!" she yelled at the darkness.

"Nice one. Shout a little louder – it might work then!" came a peppy, familiar voice from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duplica! You scared me!" Misty yelped, spinning around. She saw a faint orange glow a few feet away.

"Ditto! Transform into Volbeat and use Tail Glow!" Duplica ordered. Misty didn't see anything at first, but suddenly, a glow from near the floor began to illuminate the room. She could make out a second pair of feet close to hers, and a pokemon shaped like a large lightning bug standing next to them. "Now lead the way back to the fire, Ditto." The glow, the pokemon, and the pair of feet started moving, and Misty followed. They walked down what felt like a corridor, turning two corners, until they entered an open room with a warm, glowing fireplace in the wall. "Good Ditto," Duplica murmured, as the big lightning bug melted into a bubble-gum pink blob.

"Now, let's have a look at you," Duplica said, turning to Misty. Misty stood nervously as Duplica looked her over closely. "You need a shower, lady – you look like you crawled all the way out here. There's a bathroom and shower here off to the side so you can wash up. The water isn't hot, but it will at least get you clean. I'd suggest throwing your clothes in with you to rinse the mud off of them – the power will likely be out for a few days – I think a transformer blew down the road – so I don't have a washer or dryer, but we can dry your stuff here with the fire."

"How do you have water, if you don't have electricity?" Misty asked.

"I keep a small generator handy for running the well pump – Ditto can transform into an electric-type to recharge it when I need to. I got tired of running out of water when the power went out and no one would be out here to fix it for three or four days. I can't run the hot water heater or any major appliances, but I can shower up."

"I – um – I don't have any dry clothes – they all got wet in the storm – " Misty stammered out.

"That's fine. I'll find something of mine for you for the night – you're a little smaller than me, but I should be able to find something. And all your stuff will probably be dry in the morning. Go ahead, get started washing up. I'll hand something in to you in a minute," Duplica reassured her.

Misty stepped into the bathroom – it was lit by a large vanilla candle on the wall next to an old vanity mirror. A large terry towel was hanging on the wall opposite the mirror, and below the mirror was a small porcelain sink with a bar of soap. The tile was cold to the touch, but it wasn't wet – she was thankful for that much. She started to peel her clothes off and drop them in the shower. Her shirt pulled off rather easily, and her shoes and socks came off just fine, but her shorts, which were snug when they were dry, were firmly attached to her body. She had to slip them off inch by inch by tugging on the bottom of the legs. Finally, she was standing in only her lingerie when Duplica knocked at the door.

"Misty, I have a nightgown for you – I really don't have a lot of clean clothes readily available in your size – but I did find a sleeping bag, so you'll be warm tonight either way. Just bring your wet stuff out when your finished in the shower, and we'll lay it out by the fire, alright?" Duplica opened the door a crack, far enough to hand Misty a silky nightgown with lace trim. Misty groaned inside. _Lace! I HATE lace! I don't like girly!_ But she took it anyway, and laid it on the counter by the sink.

A few cold, wet minutes later, Misty was cold but clean, as were most of her clothes. She'd rinsed out her worn sneakers, and the rest of her clothes looked remarkably clean considering where she'd been that evening. She inspected the bruise on her hip, which was an ugly purplish-black already. It was plenty tender, but it hadn't broken the skin and it didn't feel like the bone was injured in any way. She towled off, slipped on the nightgown, then paused. The nightie was very short – even with the lace, it stopped barely at the middle of her thigh. She considered putting on her panties, but thought better of it when she started slipping them on – they were cold as ice from the water. _Commando it is_, she thought as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She scampered over to the fireplace and started laying out her clotrhes while trying to hide everything the nightie wasn't covering. Finally, she decided she'd made an acceptable effort at spreading everything out to dry, and she crawled over to her sleeping bag. As she settled down on the bag in front of the fire, she started to shiver from the chill in the air and her wet hair.

"Are you cold, Mist?" Duplica asked. "Of course you are. Here. Ditto, transform into Torkoal and use Heat Wave!"

The pink blob next to Duplica wobbled over in front of the fire and started expanding and molding itself into a turtle-like shape. In a few seconds, it had turned into a smoke-breathing tortoise. It then started to glow a warm reddish-orange, and warmth washed over Misty. The heat continued pulsating over her while she revelled in feeling warm for the first time in about three hours. When the waves of heat finally ceased, her hair was mildly damp and her goosebumps and shivers were completely gone.

"That felt wonderful. Thanks, Duplica. And thank you, too, Ditto." Misty nodded to the tortoise, which was already transforming back into a pink blob. "You're still a great trainer, huh? That was a really advanced move for a Fire-type."

"Yeah, Ditto here has come a long way," Duplica said with a smile, rubbing the blob which had wiggled over to her and was nuzzling her in the side affectionately. "He's good to have around. Would you like to have a glass of wine? We opened the bottle earlier." She motioned to a bottle next to the hearth. "It's strawberry, really sweet. I have an extra glass here close by."

"Wine sounds good, thanks," Misty replied. "How's Mini-Dit?" she asked while Duplica glided to the mantle to retrieve another glass. Mistry was referring to the miniature Ditto Duplica had been showing in Johto at one time. His major talent was turning into a miniature version of any pokemon. It made for quite a show, when someone could hold an Onix in their arms.

"He's doing great – still making mini versions, of course. He's in his pokeball right now – it's past his bedtime." Duplica sat down with a wine glass and filled it half full.

"Oh. So… how's the theater business? You still have the theater, I see. Good thing, by the way." She tasted the wine timidly. Duplica wasd right, it had just the right amount of sweetness and tart to it.

Duplica giggled. "It's going alright. We keep busy on the weekends, and I do a lot of travelling out during the week, to nearby towns. I do a little bit of battling to keep us in shape. And Mini-Dit is always a hit, you know."

The girls sank into silence. Misty watched Duplica watch the fire. For the first time, she was able to take in her surroundings a bit. Duplica had a large cushion set up at the head of her sleeping bag that she was leaning on, and Misty noticed that she was wearing a lacy nightgown similar to what she'd given to Misty. Duplica's was a light blue; Misty's was snow white. The blue set off Duplica's dark green hair like a dark forest against a near-twilight sky. She took another sip from her glass. Misty noticed Duplica's long legs stretched out in front of her, and her deep brown eyes sparkling in the fire. She was watching so intently, she didn't hear Duplica break the silence at first. "What?" Misty said quickly.

"I said, you look really nice with your hair down like that. I've never seen it like that." Duplica sipped her wine.

"Oh – thanks. I never liked wearing it down because it was such a hassle to take care of, all the brushing and pushing it out of the way. The ponytail was lower maintenance by far." Misty took a slightly larger gulp of wine; the warmth of it spread throught her body.

"Oh. Well, I think you should wear it down more often. You're a knockout with it around your shoulders like that."

And they fell into silence once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty kept her eyes on Duplica for a little while longer, but then she noticed Ditto, who was sitting between them, nudging Duplica at her thigh, like he was trying to get her attention. He wasn't trying to be obvious, but he was being quite persistent. Duplica finally pulled her eyes away from the fire to look at the mass of goo. "Stop it. We have a guest," she said quietly, patting Ditto on what might have been his head. He kept nuzzling and nudging her, a little rougher than before.

Misty giggled at the sight of Ditto politely pushing Duplica. "It looks like he wants to play. You don't have to shut him down just because I'm here."

Duplica blushed slightly. "Well, really, we were playing when you came in. That's why I couldn't get to the door right away. He wants to keep playing, but I told him that it was enough for one night." At this, Ditto twisted himself around, so he was facing Misty. His face had a cross look on it.

"Awww, he's upset. Ditto, I'll see if I can convince Duplica to play a little more. And if I can't, _I'll_ play with you." Ditto snuggled up next to her and started rubbing against her upper thigh, pushing the hem of her nightgown higher up her leg.

Duplica laughed lightly. "He won't give up, will he?" Then her voice became firmer. "Ditto, that's enough – get back over here with me. You know we don't play our game when we have guests." Ditto forcefully nuzzled Misty's leg one last time, then wobbled back over to Duplica. Misty pulled down her nightie where Ditto had pushed it up. "Sorry about him. Hope he didn't make you feel uncomfortable – he's just very – _friendly_."

"That's fine. I thought it was cute. But why don't you play your game while guests are here? I don't mind. If it's just for you two, I'll just watch," Misty replied.

Ditto started wriggling with excitement atfter Misty's answer. He began to hum happily, and then he crawled up into Duplica's lap and started wiggling as fast as he could. Duplica tried to order him to stop, but she couldn't say anything without giggling. She picked up the pink Pokemon and set him on the floor, then tried to contain herself. As soon as Ditto touched the floor, though, he scooted away, and he hopped onto Misty's bare, folded legs, still humming happily. She could feel his vibrations all through her hips, sending chills up her spine and a tingling throughtout her midsection and pelvis.

"Ditto! Stop that!" Duplica ordered, having finally regained her composure. She grabbed for the humming blob in Misty's lap, but missed and accidently touched Misty's stomach. "Sorry," Duplica said softly when Misty jumped.

"It's OK, it was me, just with Ditto – and you touch – it sort of – I don't know – " Misty broke off, dumbfounded, though she didn't really know why. The delinquent Ditto vibrating in her lap temporarily forgotten, her eyes met Duplica's for a brief moment and she slowly reached her hand out to Duplica's extended one. Their eyes stayed locked together as their hands touched. Misty unconsciously slid her legs apart a bit more than they were.

Suddenly she was very aware of a vibration slipping down between her legs and under her nightie, pressing againt her tender skin below. She started, and her legs slipped apart another inch, giving Ditto more room to migrate into her nether regions, where he began humming louder and undulating slightly. Duplica jumped into action, thrusting her hand between Misty's thighs and jerking the soft blob away. She couldn't help but notice that Misty was breathing a bit heavier than before. "Sorry," she mumbled. "He doesn't know how to behave." She turned away and crawled back to her sleeping bag, dragging Ditto with her.

"Is – Is that the – game – you play – you two – that you can't play with – when guests are around?" Misty stammered out breathlessly.

"Yeah. Well, sort of, a little," Duplica answered vaguely. She was staring at the fire again, but her face was a bright crimson. She seemed to be searching for words to rationalize what had just happened, but Misty cut her off.

"That was – he was – really – good – really, really good – he's a – talented, I guess," Misty laughed nervously, her face flushed as red as Duplica's.

"Good?" Duplica asked, turning her face from the fire to catch Misty's gaze. "Good like how?"

"Good, like I – I might – might want to do it – again – like that." Misty broke their eye contact to study a spot on the floor next to Duplica's hand. _That soft, exquisite hand_, she thought before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Duplica asked softly. "You're not put out at all? I know he was being really forward – usually he only does that humming thing with me, he knows I like it – " She stopped short, her mouth open in surprise that she'd just let that slip out. She brought her hand up to her mouth and her face flushed red again. "If you want to – go again – with Ditto – I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'd like that," Misty murmured softly. "It's just seems so weird, to be – with a pokemon – how did you – when did he – when did you start playing together – like this?"

"I get lonely out here, all by myself. So I bought one of – those _things_ – you know – a girl toy – with the batteries." Duplica was back to staring into the fire.

"A dildo."

"Right. I really liked using it. Ditto had seen me - a few times, you know I never keep him in his pokeball – "

"And he picked up some ideas?"

"Uh-huh. One night, my batteries went out, right in ther middle – I was ready to scream – and Ditto jumped onto the bed – and he – he helped me – you know – _finish_. He just kept rubbing and humming – and he was so _warm_ – it was amazing – what he could do to me. So we started making it a habit. I didn't have any embarrassing toys laying around when my relatives came over to snoop, and Ditto – he got – some relief to his – _frustration_, I guess you'd call it." Duplica heaved a deep sigh. "And he _is_ good, isn't he?" she teased, looking at Misty again.

Both girls giggled. Misty looked uncertain again. "It just seems – I don't know – I want to, really really want to now, but – I feel – like butterflies inside, and…" She took another swallow of wine.

Duplica finished her glass, then crawled over to Misty, until she was a few inches away. "Misty, I can hold your hand – if you want me to – if it will make you feel – less nervous," she offered gently.

"I'd like that, too," Misty answered softly. She carefully touched Duplica's hand before bringing it up to her own cheek. "I'd like that," she repeated. "Very much."

Duplica gently caressed Misty's face, before pulling away. "I'll just slide my sleeping bag over here next to yours, so we can be next to each other." Having done so, she called Ditto over. "Just wait, Ditto, let us get ready," she said, before turning back to Misty.

"Lie down on your sleeping bag. I have a pillow for your head. Rest your legs however they feel comfortable. I like my knees bent – it enhances the feeling." Duplica spoke softly, though her eyes were wide with energy. She was guiding Misty's body with her hands as she spoke. The white nightie was flipped up in front, and Duplica caught a glimpse of Misty's neatly waxed groin, adorned with a finely trimmed swath of hair. "Put you hand in mine, and rest your head back on the pillow. That's it," she purred, as Misty's hair fell in ringlets over the pillowcase. "Now close your eyes. I'm right here."

Duplica nodded to Ditto. "I'm right here with you, Mist."

Misty closed her eyes and leaned back. She felt Ditto come in contact with her body again, this time a slow, gentle touch, almost like she was resting on a cushion. The crackling of the fireplace echoed through the room. Misty was only aware of Duplica caressing her hand, and Ditto caressing her tender flesh. Ditto began to slowly move against her, a slow, rhythmic motion. _This feels like I'm riding a Rapidash_, she thought. _It's like I'm on a really soft, warm, well-fitted saddle, and we're riding along, and I can feel the saddle massaging me._

Misty started moving her hips with Ditto's waves beneath her body, and he started humming again. Misty immediately tensed up, and she slightly arched her back off the floor – she was so wrapped up in the sensation that the vibration was a bit of a shock, and her hand squeezed Duplica's without thinking. Duplica squeezed back and touched her face. "_It's all right, pretty girl, just relax_," she whispered in Misty's ear. Misty loosened her grip and smiled.

Misty wasn't really aware of the time that passed while Duplica stroked her hair and watched and Ditto stroked her below. She eventually realized that she was gently bucking her hips to his rhythm, but she barely paid attention. The sleeping bag was warm under her, and she felt veryu wet between her legs where Ditto was attending. She thought she felt a rough tongue once or twice, but she couldn't be sure.

She started panting before she knew it. She moaned happily, and Ditto increased the pitch of his hum, escalating the vibrations until Misty could feel them throughout her entire body. Misty clutched Duplica's hand as her body let go, shivering in the throes of a small, but very sensual, orgasm. She opened her eys to see Duplica watching her.

"You're radiant. Did you enjoy that?" she murmured.

"Yes, yes… Duplica… I feel…" She let a contented sigh escape, expressing what words wouldn't.

"He does that to me, too. Do you want to sit up?" Duplica helped Misty raise her torso up off the sleeping bag, gingerly resting on her hips. She could still feel echoes of the vibrations between her legs, and she felt incredibly sensitive underneath her nightie.

Once she was up, she swooned almost immediately. "No blood to my head… too much wine…" she whispered. Duplica gently settled in behind her, supporting Misty's head and body with her own, placing her knees on either side of Misty's hips.

"Here, sweetie, lean against me," Duplica whispered in Misty's ear with a smile.

The two girls watched the fire for a few minutes, letting Misty steady herself. Duplica's arms encircled her, her hands resting on Misty's midsection. Misty closed her eyes and let the fire wash over her, trying to relive what she'd just experienced. The wetness between her thighs was still there, but without Ditto's body heat and friction, she was feeling a chill. She wanted to pull a blanket over her, but the only one was too far away, and Misty settled for the comfort and security of Duplica's embrace.

Ditto, who was sitting apart from them, had seemed to go to sleep, but he suddenly jumped awake, refreshed after his foray into Misty's tender folds. He hopped over in front of Misty's open legs and cooed some sort of plea. Misty saw him start to change his shape, but then he stopped and reverted to his normal form.

Duplica sighed. "I'll ask, you little pervert, you."

She squeezed Misty gently. "He wants to know if you want to keep playing."

"Keep playing?"

"He can play more, if you'd like. Better than before. It's up to you."

"Better how?" Misty asked, her curiosity aroused along with a few areas of her body.

"Do you want me to show you?" Duplica asked mischeviously, nipping at Misty's neck, just under the ear lobe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Show me. I'm interested."

"Goody." Duplica removed one hand from Misty's middle and slipped it lower, below the hightgown. "You look beautiful in white," she murmured in Misty's ear, before nipping at the lobe. Her hand found Misty's curls, then slipped between her skin, moist from Ditto's earlier adventure. She slowly rubbed her index finger along the fleshy crevice before gently inserting her finger up to the knuckle inside Misty. The moisture was warm and tight around her, and Duplica instantly wanted to plunge further inside, but she held back. Misty was breathing unevenly again, from surprise or arousal, Duplica couldn't tell which. She rubbed the small nub inside, massaging it with a small amount of force, enough to elicit a gasp before pulling her hand away from Misty's body. "_Like that_," she whispered with ferocity.

Misty whimpered as she withdrew. "I want more," she moaned. "Please, please, I want to keep playing…"

"All right, pretty girl, but I get some fun this time, too. Finish you wine, then sit tight for a moment." Misty gripped her glass with shaking hands and downed the last swallow, while Duplica grabbed her angled cushion and pulled it over to Misty. She leaned against it, sitting on the ground, legs spread apart to accommodate a companion. Then she pulled Misty snug up against her, feeling Misty's soft bum nestled between her thighs. She was already wet from touching Misty's body, and her breath was ragged with desire already. She removed Misty's nightgown, slowly, like she was trying to unwrap a gift without damaging the wrapping. Misty's nipples were a flush rose color and firm. Duplica gently cupped both small breasts in her hands, warming them from the cold of the room. She finally wrapped her legs over Misty's, using them to pull Misty's farther apart. "Now, Ditto, transform," she ordered calmly.

Misty's eyes grew wide with shock as she watched Ditto move. He slid up close to the junction of her legs, until she could feel the heat from his pink body. He started transforming again, but this time he didn't stop. He continued changing, not stopping until he became a generous male member, resting on the floor right between Misty's legs, poised for entry. "He – he can do – that?" Misty stammered.

"_And he's good, too. Just rest against me Mist, and let go. You won't regret it," _Duplica whispered in her ear, before kissing her neck. _"He'll take it slow."_

And slow was the way to describe it. He slid just the tip inside of her first, letting her body adjust to the ample girth. Inch by inch, Ditto pushed forth while Duplica massaged Misty's breasts and Misty writhed between Duplica's legs, bracing her feet on the floor and arching her back. Misty closed her eyes as bright colors falshed before her eyes, melding together like paint stirred together. Just as she felt her body could accommodate no more, Ditto would slide in further, making her gasp and moan once again.

Finally, she felt the sensation of something firm pressed against her groin below Ditto's resting place. He was in as far as he could go. Misty relaxed again, beginning to breathe normally again, until Ditto started to hum.

She didn't question how a an engorged erection could hum – she just cried out while he moved within her, shifting, rippling inside her, making the colors before her eyes glow bright and swirl faster. She felt the humming throughout every part of her body, and she could tell that Duplica was feeling the same sensation, as the gasps in her ear were becoming harsher and raspier. Duplica pulled Misty's body tighter against her own, holding a hand along her vibrating lower midsection.

Moments before she climaxed, Misty felt Ditto quickly withdraw. That sensation itself was enough to almost send her over the edge, but before she could even think to plead for him to come back, Ditto thrusted himself back into her.

All Misty could do was writhe and scream as Ditto slammed his entire length into her body, pulled out, and slammed again. She was shoved back into Duplica's body over and over as Ditto ravaged her. Duplica cried out as well, gripping Misty's body with her own. As her legs tightened, Misty's spread further apart still, intensifying the movements within. Ditto continued thrusting, encouraged by Misty rocking her body wildly, until the last waves of her orgasm finally subsided, leaving her limp, shaking, and gasping for air.

Duplica held her close, letting their breaths even out. After Misty stopped shaking, Duplica slipped away to grab the blanket. She wrapped both of them inside it, letting Misty cuddle in closer. They both drifted off to sleep, with Ditto purring next to them on the floor.

When Misty awoke the next morning, she slowly went over the events from the night before. The storm was over, the sun was shining in, and she was completely disrobed next to Duplica. She remembered gulping down the wine, and immediately blamed her actions on the alcohol.

While she studied her memories, Duplica stirred beside her. An arm wound around her middle, pulling her closer, tighter against Duplica's hips. Misty then noticed the wine bottle several feet away. The bottle was only about a quarter of the way gone. _Guess it wasn't the wine_, Misty smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and rested in Duplica's embrace.


End file.
